The objective of this program is to implement a coordinated multidisciplinary medical school-based cancer center at the University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB) which is consistent with the goals of the National Cancer Plan. The major goals of the UTMB Cancer Center are: (1) development and coordination of innovative cancer education and training programs at the undergraduate, graduate and post-graduate levels; (2) to encourage and support the continued education development and implementation of multidisciplinary cancer research activities at both the basic science and clinical levels; (3) to provide the highest quality medical care for the large number of patients with neoplastic disease who were found to be relevant and appropriate. Training conducted on the UTMB campus includes medical students, graduate students in the basic sciences, house officers, nurses, allied health personnel and continuing education for the various health professions. The UTMB has a highly trained faculty engaged in the development, coordination, implementation and evaluation of innovative educational programs for all of these levels. A high quality of research related to neoplastic diseases is currently being conducted by UTMB basic science and clinical faculty. Research activities have been enhanced by close working relationships among the various cancer researchers. The most up-to-date treatment capabilities for neoplastic diseases are available in each of the major oncology disciplines, including surgery, radiotherapy, chemotherapy and immunotherapy. In order to create this program, the planning process involved each of the Medical Branch academic and clinical components normally considered essential to the attainment of a successful multidisciplinary approach to cancer education, research, and clinical services. In addition, affiliated institutions and individuals outside of the Medical Branch who have demonstrated a strong interest in existing cancer programs were involved in the planning process. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Costanzi, J.J., Mahan, J.M., and Phillips, B.V.: Minicourse on Cancer for the Primary Care Physician. Continuing Education for the Family Physician, May 1977, in press.